


all of the cookies now have phones and you can't stop me

by TealObjection



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I just couldn't make the first chapter any longer, chapters are really short, extreme use of emoticons, minor homestuck references, minor weed jokes, obligatory chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObjection/pseuds/TealObjection
Summary: Obligatory chat room fic





	all of the cookies now have phones and you can't stop me

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie usernames are at the end notes! There's too many to put at the top!

My love for you is deeper than the ocean has logged off

Mod bedtime bear has logged off

OwO who's Gonnya stop me: MODS AWE OFFWINyE POST MEMES

Cookie hanzo: I'm a mod, moon rabbit

Firefox: your a member of this chat still?

Tiny Satan: I thought I changed your nickname weeks ago

@devil cookie changed @Wind Archer 's nickname to giant weed man

@wind archer kicked @devil cookie

Giant weed man: how do I change my nickname back

@wasabi cookie changed their name to pickle inspector

Pickle inspector: nobody tell him

 _Grandmother no_ : why are you like this

Pickle inspector: UwU who's gonna stop me

 _Grandmother no_ : Who let moon rabbit around you

Pickle inspector: (∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ it wasn't moon rabbit

 _Grandmother no_ : **humiho**

Firefox: (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) I have no idea what youre talking about

Hoo hoo and the magic candy: ✌(◕‿-)✌

 _Grandmother no_ : why

Hoo hoo and the magic candy: ┐( ˘_˘)┌

 _Grandmother no:_ 凸(¬､¬)

Pickle inspector: （･ิω･ิ）

Hoo hoo and the magic candy: (ृʾ́꒳ʿ̀ ृ　)ु

Giant weed man has logged off

@devil cookie has entered the chat

@devil cookie changed their nickname to all the irons in the fire

All the irons in the fire: (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.) I'm just rolling through

Hoo hoo and the magic candy has logged off

Pickle inspector has logged off

Grandmother no has logged off

Firefox has logged off

OwO whos gonnya stop me has logged off

All the irons in the fire: oh come on

All the irons in the fire has logged off

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: chatroom names  
> @Gingerbrave- ginger bright  
> @gingerbright- ginger brave  
> @herb cookie- hoohoo and the magic candy  
> @wasabi cookie- IM PICKLE RIIIIIIICK, pickle inspector  
> @mustard cookie- grandmother no, Morty, TEENAGE REBELLION™, the only sane person in this group  
> @moon rabbit- OwO who's gonnya stop me  
> @sea fairy- my love for you is deeper than the ocean- a mod- only on when moonlights on  
> @moonlight- mod bedtime bear- a mod- never on  
> @devil cookie- tiny Satan, all the irons in the fire  
> @kumiho-firefox  
> @Wind Archer-cookie Hanzo, giant weed man  
> Cheesecake cookie- ca$h money


End file.
